


There's something wrong with the Laheys

by rosecoffeecups



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Gen, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecoffeecups/pseuds/rosecoffeecups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few little scenes between Isaac and his Dad, showing their relationship, how is is, how it was, the good and the bad.</p><p>They are not set in any chronological order or anything. <br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You made him angry

Isaac had just closed his eyes, when he heard his dad enter the room. He kept his eyes closed, trying to keep his breathing shallow and sleep-like.  
“Don’t try that shit, I know you're awake. Now listen here, I don’t give a crap about where you’ve been, but I’m going to tell you this and I’m only going to say it once. You do not” his dad said, emphasizing every word, “disrespect me by running off, you do not just disappear. We are Laheys, and here we solve our problems within our household. If you run off again instead of doing as I say, I will kill you, you little shit. Got it?” His dad was spitting his last words at Isaac, barely moving his lips.

Isaac’s eyes widened and he nodded silently. He tried to mumble something of an apology but his voice got stuck in his throat. 

His dad straightened up, his voice turning almost conversational, “You’ve caused a lot of trouble today Isaac, I think you need to spend the night downstairs, just to think about what you’ve done.”

His dad moved towards him, picking him up, Isaac standing to help him. He was too weak to resist, not that he ever did, resistance was futile, the consequences of it still scarred his body. As they made their way down to the basement, Isaac tried to plead with his dad, “please dad, no, I’m sorry, please”, “Shut up whimpering” his dad said nonchalantly, rolling his eyes, “you’ve pissed me off enough already”.

They reached the freezer and Mr Lahey opened it up, looking expectantly at Isaac, “Get in then.” He said. Isaac felt tears prick his eyes, “please no” he pleaded. For a second they both looked at the small enclosed space, and for a fleeting moment, Isaac thought his dad was considering letting him go. Before the hope had even fully formed in his head, his dad reached his hand behind Isaac’s head, pushing it violently into the door of the freezer. Isaac collapsed, reeling, his head feeling as though it was splitting open. 

“Get. IN.” Mr Lahey hissed, and Isaac, his vision spinning, clambered into the tiny, coffin shaped box. 

His dad slammed the lid before Isaac gotten all the way in, hitting his head as he did it. The darkness seemed to awake something in Isaac, as he started to hit against the lid. He hated small spaces, he couldn’t stay here, he couldn’t, somebody had to let him out, he had to get out, he had to- He hit the lid screaming to be let out, please please please, let me out. Repeatedly he felt hit knuckles connect with metal, doing nothing to move it. 

He heard the door to the basement slam shut, and he knew he was completely alone. Completely.


	2. To dinner with Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between Isaac and his dad at the dinner table. The evening starts off well, but as always, Isaac has to go and ruin it.

"Dad, dinner's ready" Isaac called upstairs, piling two plates full of spaghetti. He heard his dad stomp down the stairs and sit down. 

"I bloody hope this is good boy, I'm starving" his dad said, stuffing his mouth full before Isaac had even sat down. They both ate in silence for a while, Isaac focusing on his pasta, twirling it and untwirling it with his fork. His dad cleared his throat and broke the silence. 

"How was your day then boy? Do anything I'd be interested in?"  
Isaac's day had been pretty normal, this casual conversation with his dad being the most unusual thing that had happened. 

"No, nothing really, it was just a normal school day."

"Well aren't you interesting... so tell me about that girl at your school, the one that's missing" Isaac, slightly perturbed that his Dad was taking such an interest asked "Lydia? You mean Lydia Martin?" She'd been missing for two days, personally, Isaac didn't see what all the fuss was about, sometimes he didn't come home for days, preferring to camp out under the stars in the park, or stay in the locker room at school. But this girl's parents, he reminded himself, with a dull pang, probably actually cared where she was. Rich kid, run away probably or something. It happened all the time, maybe her Daddy took her car keys or something. But, Isaac reminded himself, take each opportunity as it came, so he carried on the conversation.

"So I was thinking," his dad said after they had finished their meal, chatting amiably through it, "that bike of yours, it used to be Cam's, old and rusty thing, we should really get you a new one" Isaac startled slightly at the mention of Cam, Cam was a taboo, nobody ever mentioned Cam to him, he couldn't remember the last time his dad had even said Cam's name.

He judged his father's facial expression, it was calm, not a hint of the sarcastic smile his father always wore when he was baiting Isaac into saying something that would ultimately end him in trouble "No it's okay, I like that one, thanks though" 

"No, we'll get you a new one, I hate that bike, you need a better one"

"No dad, it's okay, I honestly don't mind it." 

Mr Lahey's voice changed slightly and Isaac could hear the annoyance, "Jesus Isaac, why do you always have to be so timid, I'm trying to be nice and you're just being fucking annoying" 

Isaac really did like the bike, it worked, it served it's purpose, and it was the only thing he had left of Cam's that hadn't been thrown out, or smashed, or burnt. 

His dad looked at him again, "Do you remember when he fell off and we had to take him to the Emergency Room? God, your Mom was so mad I'd let you both ride it down that hill" he laughed, and Isaac couldn't help it, he smiled.He hadn't seen his dad laugh in a long time. 

"Yeah, he had to have like ten stitches or something, but he loved it!" Isaac smirked, Isaac and his dad spent the next ten minutes reminiscing all of the accidents him and Cam had had on the bike, there were some Isaac had forgotten, and he was reminded of how often he'd had to lie to their Mom about taking the boys to the hill. White lies, harmless, the kind of lies shared between friends and brothers. 

The evening continued to be nice, and Isaac cleared the table and started to wash the dishes while his dad sat there with a coffee, the pair of them talking. 

"And do you remember" his dad chuckled, " when you broke your nose and we ended up in the Emergency Room again?"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed, the smile on Isaac's face faltered as he remembered that particular visit to the ER. It wasn't Isaac that had broken his nose. 

"Er, yeah, think so" he said, not turning from the sink to look at his father. The tone in his father's voice had changed, and Isaac recognised the tone of authority, challenging him to correct his dad. 

" wasn't Cam involved in that one? weren't you pushing him or something?" Isaac could tell his father was testing him, wondering briefly why the conversation had shifted so quickly into dangerous territory, but he knew it happened often, one minute fine, the next yelling, screaming, begging, pleading, "yeah I think he was, you were annoying him as usual" 

"mhmm" Isaac nodded, "yeah he was always annoying me so probably" 

Isaac heard his father place the coffee cup down on the table slowly and precisely. It was like a predator, moving slowly and watchfully around his prey. He focused on getting the plate clean, cleaner, cleaner, scrubbing at the porcelain now, scrubbing. 

"Actually son, you were always annoying him, you were the little pest who wouldn't leave his older brother alone" 

Indignantly Isaac turned around, "No, we always annoyed each other, it's what brothers do". He immediately regretted turning around to face his father, he felt vulnerable and exposed and a victorious smile danced on his dad's face. 

"Isaac why are you lying? You can admit it, we both know it was because you kept on at him that he signed up, you don't have to deny it." his dad said softly, smiling at him in an almost sympathetic way. 

Isaac could feel himself shaking now, but stopped himself from shouting, shouting only made things worse, and then it definitely would be his fault. "Okay" he said, turning round to finish the dishes. His dad stood up and Isaac could feel the tension in the room crack sharply, this was it, the cheerful evening that had taken place half an hour ago was worlds away now. 

"Now listen here you insolent little sod, you will not take that tone with me, you caused Cam's death, and the least you can do is fucking admit it!" 

Isaac threw down the dish cloth and made his way towards the door, anger made him do stupid things, but he couldn't bare to listen to his dad talk about Cam anymore. Before he could escape the kitchen his dad had grabbed the back of his neck, spun him round and pinned him against the wall. His face was inches away from Isaac's own, and he could feel the heat from his body seeming to pulse slightly with anger. 

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, you do not get away with using that attitude with me" Isaac nodded, whimpering slightly at the pressure his dad was asserting on his neck. For a minute or two they just stood there, his dad glaring at him, pinning him to the wall, and Isaac trying not to look him in the eye. 

After what seemed like ten minutes or more, his dad stepped back sighing, straightening Isaac's sweater. "Goddammit Isaac why do you always have to make me so mad? You, you force me to be like this" Isaac looked down and shuffled his feet, "I'm sorry dad" 

"It's no good saying it if you don't change your fucking behaviour." His dad turned away from the boy for a minute, before turning back to him, a new look of anger on his face. "You need to leave, just looking at you is making me mad.It would be best if you left." Isaac looked out of the kitchen window, it was dark and drizzling outside. 

"Dad please! I can't sleep outside!" Isaac resisted, trying to push his way past his dad and up the stairs, but his dad grabbed him by his hair, yanking his head backwards so Isaac could do nothing but flail. 

"Fine. You know what, I gave you the fucking option, don't want to sleep outside, you can sleep downstairs." 

Before Isaac could resist he was being pushed down the basement steps into darkness. Locked in the dark and the cold, screaming hoarsely to be let out, but, like every other time, his screams fell on deaf ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was basically me trying to experiment with Isaac and his dad's relationship. Let me know what you think!


	3. Easy like Sunday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare sunday morning in the Lahey household.

“Isaac, Isaac get up!” Isaac drifted in and out of consciousness, it was early Saturday morning and he had no intention of getting up early.

“Isaac! Isaac! God dammit, ISAAC YOU BASTARD GET UP!” Isaac could hear the shouts coming from his father’s room, but his brain hadn’t yet focussed. A few seconds later, his eyes snapped open, and he let out a small groan. Sundays were his only days off from school and the graveyard. Why, on his only day off, was his dad yelling? Well, when wasn’t he?

“Coming” mumbled Isaac, as he stumbled out of his bed, getting tangled in his sheets and almost tripping over his own feet. He walked heavy footedly towards his dad’s room.

“Yes?” he peeked his head through the door, wishing he put a shirt on, the cold October chill was harsher than he thought it was going to be. His Dad was lying on his bed, arm stretched above his head, panting heavily. 

“Get me my tablets” his dad grunted, gesturing towards the dresser, where a bottle of small white tablets stood. Isaac sighed, he knew the dresser was an arm’s reach away, his Dad didn’t even have to get up. Still, he crossed the room and passed them to his father.

“And water, you idiot” he grunted, and Isaac walked hurriedly down the stairs to get a glass, and returned quickly, not wanting to anger his dad more than necessary. When he was in one of these moods, it was best to play it safe. 

Isaac gave his Dad the glass of water and turned to leave, but his father reached out and grabbed his hand. 

“Stay with me boy, it’s bad today” The pain in his father’s eyes made Isaac stop, he sighed and sat down on the side of the bed, running his fingers through his tangled hair. 

Mr Lahey had suffered a severe back injury when Isaac was only small, fighting in the military. That was why he’d had to retire to the grave yard, and Isaac was sure that the injury was part of the reason his Dad was the way he was. When Cam died, the injury had gotten worse, the same when Mum left, and even though it wasn’t that bad anymore, there was still the odd day when Mr Lahey would have to take his painkillers and stay in bed. And today was obviously one of those days.

“What are you doing today? Anything interesting?” his Dad was trying to make conversation, Isaac could tell, he wanted him to stay with him, at least until the pain let up. 

“Not a lot, I have lacrosse training at two, then I was going to go to the yard, we have that couple whose funeral is on Tuesday” Isaac’s dad grimaced as he attempted to sit up. “No Dad, don’t move, you’ll make it worse” 

His dad gave up, slouching back into position, smiling as the pain subsided a little. 

“You’re a good kid, Isaac, you know that, right?” His dad said, patting Isaac’s hand gently. 

“Yeah, I know” sighed Isaac. He hated when his dad got all sentimental on him, it made him feel uncomfortable. Silence fell between the two, and Isaac glanced around the room for something to say. 

“Are you playing in the match on Friday?” asked his father, sounding genuinely interested. 

“No, probably not unless there’s an injury, Coach has put me on the bench” Isaac didn’t want to have to tell his father this, but the conversation had already started. His dad sighed, “Why are you on the bench? Do I even want to know?” 

Isaac judged his father’s expression, and then said quietly, “My grade in Econ was… 'less than satisfactory' according to Coach, it’s his class you know so he kind of has that power…” 

“What was the grade?” 

“It, um…, well it was a D” Isaac looked tentatively at his father, who just pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Isaac, you gotta be doing better than that. What have I told you son?”

“I know, I-I’m sorry, it was just a bad test, normally I can do better” It had just been a bum test, normally he could do better, he knew it, he was smart, but not smart enough to be noticed, but smart enough to get by without being noticed. 

“You need to step it up then, focus Isaac, school is important!”

“I know Dad, it was just one grade!”

“Well, as long as it was only one, I know you’re smart boy, you’re smarter than me at any rate”

Isaac grinned, his mother had always said he was the smart one of the family, and he guessed it was kind of true. 

“Go boy, go study! I’m not having another one of my boys turn out a dunce!” Isaac stood up, it wasn’t exactly true that his brother was a dunce, but he wasn’t going to argue with his dad, especially now Isaac had taken over as being 'the smart one'. 

He walked down stairs, put on the kettle and got two mugs out of the cupboard, one for him, one for Dad. He smiled and opened his Econ textbook, which he’d left downstairs the previous evening. 

The smell of brewing coffee filled his nose as he flicked through the textbook whilst sun shone down through the kitchen windows. He loved Sundays.

**Author's Note:**

> First ever work, so thank you if you read it! Let me know what you think. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
